plantsvszombiesfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Dusk Lobber
Dusk Lobber '(tạm dịch: ''Lê Gai Bóng Đêm) 'là cây thứ tư lấy được trong thế giới Modern Day. Nó ném chồi nổ của mình về phía zombie cùng hàng, gây ra trực tiếp 1.5 sát thương cơ bản và 1.25 sát thương tỏa trong bán kính 3x3. Khi được tăng sức mạnh bởi Moonflower, nó sẽ ném chồi sang cả hai hàng bên cạnh, tương tự như cách tấn công của Threepeater. Nguồn gốc Dusk Lobber được dựa trên các cây thuộc chi lê gai ''Opuntia, ''một chi thuộc họ xương rồng. Almanac entry |-|Tiếng Anh=Dusk Lobbers are shadow plants that lob explosive buds down the lane. Special: powered Dusk Lobbers lob buds down 3 lanes Lobbing comes easily for Dusk Lobber, but that's only because she's had extensive training and really enjoys parabolas. |-|Tạm dịch=Lê Gai Bóng Đêm là những cây bóng đêm với khả năng ném chồi nổ vào đối phương cùng hàng với mình. Đặc biệt: Lê Gai Bóng Đêm tăng sức mạnh ném chồi vào ba hàng Việc ném đạn đến rất dễ dàng với Lê Gai Bóng Đêm, nhưng đó là vì cô ấy đã khổ luyện rất nhiều và thực sự yêu thích parabol. Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, Dusk Lobber sẽ bắn ra bốn chồi khổng lồ vào bốn ô bất kì có zombie ở gần trên Sân cỏ, mỗi chồi nổ gây 17.5 sát thương bình thường trong bán kính 3x3. Chiến thuật Dusk Lobber là một cây rất mạnh, thậm chí có thể được coi là một trong số những cây cẩu đạn mạnh nhất, vì trong điều kiện thuận lợi, nó chỉ đứng sau Strawburst về khoản sát thương tỏa trên giây, trong khi chỉ tốn ít hơn một nửa Mặt trời so với Melon-pult hay Strawburst. Điều này khiến cho Dusk Lobber trở thành một vũ khí cực kì hữu dụng trong cả những màn thường lẫn Endless Zone, không như những cây tấn công hạng nặng khác thường gặp phải vấn đề giá cả đắt đỏ. Khả năng tấn công nhiều hàng cũng giúp Dusk Lobber rất có giá trị lúc đầu màn chơi, vì nó khiến cho người chơi nhanh chóng xử lý được lũ Imp lao như bay về phía nhà mình hay zombie xuất hiện ở nhiều hàng cùng lúc. Tuy nhiên nó cũng có nhược điểm là phải dựa dẫm vào Moonflower, cũng như tốc độ khôi phục chậm. Người chơi có thể mang theo Imitater để nhanh chóng thiết lập được một số lượng Dusk Lobber trong những màn sau, mặc dù Moonflower thì không thể thiếu đi được. Dusk Lobber có vẻ nhỉnh hơn nếu đem so với cây bóng đêm bắn thẳng Nightshade, nhưng mỗi cây lại có ưu khuyết điểm riêng. Nightshade không thể bì được với Dusk Lobber về mặt tấn công zombie đi theo nhóm, và vì thế không thể kiểm soát đám đông tốt bằng; nhưng giá mặt trời cao hơn cũng như tốc độ khôi phục chậm của Dusk Lobber khiến người chơi khó có thể trồng nó hàng loạt, và nếu để tấn công một đối tượng đơn lẻ, Nightshade sẽ có lợi thế hơn. Vì thế, sẽ tốt hơn nếu cả hai cây được mang theo, nếu vẫn còn chỗ trống và nếu người chơi có ý định sử dụng Moonflower. Thư viện ảnh ATLASES PLANTDUSKLOBBER 1536 00 PTX.png|Phần tử cấu thành HD Dusk Lobber.png|thumb|HD Dusk Lobber chưa được tăng sức mạnh Powered Dusk Lobber.png|HD Dusk Lobber đã tăng sức mạnh Dusk Lobber Costume.png|thumb|HD Dusk Lobber với trang phục đầu tiên Dusk Lobber Costume HD2.png|HD Dusk Lobber với trang phục thứ hai Dusk Lobber Card.jpeg|Thẻ bài trong Endless Zone Powered Dusk Lobber HD Costume1.png|HD Dusk Lobber trong trang phục thứ nhất được tăng sức mạnh Powered Dusk Lobber HD Costume2.png|Dusk Lobber trong trang phục thứ hai được tăng sức mạnh DusklobberSP.jpeg|Gói hạt giống DusklobberISP.jpeg|Gói hạt giống của Imitater Getting Dusk Lobber's Second Costume.jpg|Khi lấy được trang phục thứ hai Thông tin cơ sở * Dusk Lobber, Cactus cùng phiên bản và các biến thể của nó trong [[Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare|''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare]]'', ''Ball Cactus và Tree Cactus là những cây duy nhất được dựa trên xương rồng. ** Dù vậy, Homing Thistle cũng được coi là họ hàng của xương rồng. * Khi đạn của Dusk Lobber bị bật lại bởi Jester Zombie, chúng sẽ bay hết về phía nhà người chơi mà không gây ra tác hại gì. Không rõ có phải đây là lỗi hay không. * Nếu đạn của Dusk Lobber bị trượt mục tiêu, nó sẽ không đáp xuống hàng mà nó được bắn vào, thay vào đó, nó sẽ đáp vào hàng ngay bên dưới. Điều xảy ra tương tự với những zombie ở dưới nước trong Big Wave Beach. Xem thêm * Threepeater * Moonflower * Nightshade * Shadow-shroom * Grimrose Thể loại:Cây bóng đêm Thể loại:Cây cẩu đạn Thể loại:Modern Day Thể loại:Cây cối thu được ở Modern Day Thể loại:Cây tấn công nhiều hướng Thể loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục trung bình Thể loại:Cây tấn công đa mục tiêu Thể loại:Cây có diện tích tấn công lớn